1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor memory systems and in particular to a memory system of the type having a single controller and multiple memory devices communicating with the controller by way of a flexible bus structure that permits the system to accommodate a wide number and variety of memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memories having increased storage capacity have been developed. A typical memory system may include a single memory controller implemented on a single integrated circuit together with one or more memory devices, each of which is implemented on a single integrated circuit, having an array of memory cells. The memory controller and memory devices are typically connected by way of a bus so that the controller can issue memory read, program and erase commands to a selected one of the memory devices.
In order to increase the storage capacity of a memory system, it is possible that a large number of separate integrated circuit memory devices may be utilized in the system. However, a typical memory system bus includes an address bus, a data bus and various control pins such as Chip Enable (CE), Output Enable (OE), Write Enable (WE) and the like. This type of configuration increases the pin count of the integrated circuit memory devices and power requirements. Further, the use of separate control pins for each integrated circuit memory device increased the complexity of the system bussing.
A memory system of the type having a memory controller and a plurality of separate memory devices which share the same flexible bus structure would be highly desirous. Ideally, such a system would allow the same architecture for different storage capacities and would permit both forward and backward flexibility so that so that several generations of the separate memory devices can operate at the same time with the same controller. Further, the system would allow memory devices to be seed having a reduced pin count so as to reduce complexity, manufacturing costa and increase reliability.
The present invention provides the above-noted advantages as will be recognized by those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment together with the drawings.
FIG. 1 depicts a simplified conventional memory system which includes a host device 20, an address decoder 22 and memory devices 24A and 24B. The host device 22 may be a microprocessor and the memory devices 24A and 24B may be separate memory integrated circuits. An address bus 26 is used to provide addressee to an address decoder 22 and to the memory devices 24A and 24B. The address decoder 22 has two outputs connected to enable inputs of the memory devices 24A and 24B. Typically, the most significant bit(s) of the address are provided on the bus 26 to the decoder 22, with the remaining address bits being provided to each of the memory devices.
When memory is to be accessed, the processor 20 causes the address decoder 22 to decode the most significant bit(s) of the memory address placed on an address bus 26. The decoder 22 will select one of the two memory devices 24A and 248 by generating either signal Sel 0 or Sel 1. The selected memory device will respond to the address presented to it on the address bus and the deselected memory device, which is disabled, will not respond. Although not shown, a data bus is used to transfer data between the memory devices and the processor 20, with only the selected device outputting data to the data bus during memory read operations.
The approach depicted in FIG. 1 is sometimes referred to as radial device selection where each memory device has a separate select input. This approach works well when relatively few memory devices are employed and where access speed, particularly random access speed, in important. However, if a large number of memory devices are used so that large amounts of data can be stored, the requirement of separate select lines for each memory device results in large memory boards and a relatively large pin count for the control logic circuitry. Thus, unless access speed is critical and a large number of memory devices are used, the radial device selection approach of FIG. 1 is not ideal.
FIG. 2 shown an alternative prior art device selection technique, sometimes referred to as serial selection. Again, a host device 26 is used which is connected to several memory devices 30A, 30B and 30C by way of a system bus 32. The memory devices 30A, 30B and 30C are usually implemented an separate integrated circuits. The system bus 32 includes memory address and memory data and various control signals so that each of the memory devices 30A, 30B 30C receives the same addresses, data and other signals. Each memory device is preassigned a unique address so that only one device will be accessed by the host device 28 during a memory operation. Typically, the memory devices 30A, 30B and 30C are assigned addresses by way of jumper or switch settings represented by elements 34A, 34B and 34C.
The FIG. 2 approach requires that dedicated pins be provided on each of the integrated circuit memory devices 30A, 30B and 30C to receive the jumper wires or switches for assigning the addresses. These pins increase the pin count for the integrated circuits thereby increasing the coat of the packaging for the devices and increasing the likelihood that there will be mechanical problems and manufacturing errors through soldering and the like. These extra pins are also subject to defects and increase the possibility of damage to the integrated circuits as a result of electrostatic discharges.
A memory system comprising a memory controller and a plurality of memory devices coupled to a common system bus is disclosed. The memory controller is configured to issue device select instructions, memory program instructions and memory read instructions over the system bus. The device select instructions include a device select command and a device select address.
The memory devices are each switchable between a device-enabled state where memory read operations can be carried out on the memory device and a device-disabled state where memory read operations cannot be carried out. Each of the memory devices further is includes an array of memory cells and a memory operation manager coupled to the system bus and to the array. The memory operation manager, which is configured to carry out the memory read and memory program operations, includes an address comparator configured to compare a local address for the memory device to an address received from the memory controller on the system bus and a command decoder configured to detect commands received from the memory controller on the system bus. The memory operation manager, is further configured to switch the memory device to the device-enabled state when command decoder and address comparator indicate that one of the device select commands has been detected on the system bus together with an address on the system bus which matches the local address.
Preferably, the memory controller is configured to issue a device deselect command on the system bus together with a device deselect address on the system bus. In that event, the memory operation manager is further configured to switch the memory device to the device-disabled state when the command decoder and address comparator indicate that one of the device deselect commands has been detected on the system bus together with the device deselect address on the system bus which matches the local address.